


As Time Goes By

by DWImpala67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen Ackles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jared Padalecki, One True Pairing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67
Summary: Jared had a good childhood until he hit puberty. Then  it was like he  suddenly hit a growth spurt. He grew up to be a tall, gangly, big Omega with floppy hair. The only downside of being a tall Omega was that he was never courted. Most of the Alphas wanted a petite, demure, and docile Omega for a mate. They didn’t like an Omega who was taller than them, or one who was independent and working. They wanted someone who would do as told and basically be their housekeeper and child-bearer. Jared wasn’t one of those. He had made his peace with the idea of being alone forever, until one day, his trip back home changes everything.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 56
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress thing. It's based on my A/B/O Bingo Card. I don't know if I'll finish it in time...but I have some fills ready. Will be posting it as it goes. Won't be updated as regularly as I first imagined. But I'll try my best. 
> 
> A big thank you to my two beautiful Betas: Jerzcaligirl and Firesign10. This literally wouldn't be possible without the tremendous help and feedback from them. Much love, ladies. 
> 
> I will add the tags as to story goes. Please read them carefully before diving into the fic.
> 
> Happy Reading!!

When he entered his Pack territory and reached his home, Jared Padalecki was greeted by his family. His mother was emotional, his father was proud, and his younger sister Margaret punched him in the arm while welcoming him. They happily received the gifts that Jared had brought with him. They had dinner and everyone was sitting in the living room when it struck him that his brother was nowhere to be seen . 

“Where’s Joseph?” Jared asked about his brother, as three sets of eyes went from joyous to sorrowful. He was immediately on alert. “Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing’s wrong JT. It’s just that he’s mated now.” Margaret answered, a hint of edge to her voice.

Jared was confused. Why didn’t his family seem happier? Wasn’t this supposed to be a joyous occasion? His brother was mated. “That’s wonderful. Why didn’t you say anything to me?” 

No one spoke for a while as Jared looked at each one of his family members. He was missing something, something big. He felt uncomfortable with the fact that his family was hiding something about his brother. His impatience won out. “Well, would anyone bother telling me what happened?” 

“He mated with Chad.” His mother spoke in a hushed tone as if she was referring to something sinful.

Now that … that was something he never expected would happen. Jared stared at his parents in shock. He had lived here until he graduated high school and went off to college. Being a male Omega, he had stayed home most of the time because his schoolmates would make fun of him. He also remembered how his brother was always there, protecting Jared from the bullies. It was expected that male Omegas should be submissive, one day to be the spouse of an Alpha and raising his babies. 

But, his father Greg Padalecki, an Alpha, never discriminated against any of his children even if he was constantly given unnecessary advice by people about raising his children. All of his children went against the usual gender assignments, in that one son was a Beta, one an Omega and his only daughter was an Alpha. He raised them all with the same set of rules. He was strict about their studies and their playtime. But he was also loving and never stopped his children from exploring new facets of life. He motivated his kids to be self-sufficient and independent. He nurtured them to grow up to be independent persons, irrespective of their biology, and Jared's mother Sylvia Padalecki always pampered and showered the siblings with love and affection. All in all, Jared grew up to be a fiercely independent, and a very tall Omega. 

Jared had a good childhood until he hit puberty. Then he suddenly hit a growth spurt, growing up to be a tall, gangly, big Omega with floppy hair. The only downside of being a tall Omega was that he was never courted. The thing was, even if Omegas had equal rights and were no longer looked upon as a birthing machine, prejudiced minds still lived in the society. Most of the Alphas wanted a petite, demure, and docile Omega for a mate. They didn’t like an Omega who was taller than them, or one who was independent and working. They wanted someone who would do as told and basically be their housekeeper and child-bearer. Jared wasn’t one of those .

Initially, he was upset that no one would want him. He never had a boyfriend and he never went on any date. There were Alphas in his school who would tease him for being tall and gangly . There were times that even Chad, his best, but most annoying friend, had managed to score a date and Jared was left on his own. No one had shown any interest in him. Not one ever desired to court him. “Who’d want the freak?” they’d whisper behind his back.

Those were the days when he’d run to his mother, crying his heart out, and seeking comfort in her arms. Those were the same days when Jared learned a very valuable lesson. Life sucked, but he had the control to turn it around. His father had always told him, “No matter your biology Jared, you don’t bow to anyone’s authority except for Pack Alpha and High Council. You’re an independent person with equal rights like that of any other werewolf.” And he had been inspired by those words. And Jared had lived by that gospel. 

Their Pack didn’t allow Omegas to have higher education, so, after graduation, he had made the decision to leave the Pack and his home town of Overbrook to pursue higher education. His father had urged him to go to Australia where his maternal grandparents moved after retirement, to pursue a degree in architecture. His maternal grandparents had moved there after retirement, and would be happy to have Jared join them. It seemed like a safe destination as Packs in Australia were known to be much more progressive than American Packs. Fortunately, Alpha Anton had permitted him to leave the pack. It wasn’t as if he was a traditionalist. Alpha Anton was quite open in his ideology, but he had limits. Jared counted himself lucky to have been granted release by his Pack Alpha. He would have hated to be an outcast from his Pack.

Going to Australia had been a good decision. It wasn’t as if he didn’t have to face the same prejudice, being viewed as a freakishly large Omega , but it was bearable because he was relatively unknown to the people there and used scent blockers to hide his true nature. It was no one’s business to know that he was an Omega . His height and build were enough for him to easily pass as an Alpha or a Beta . Only those who got a close sniff at him would come to know about his true nature. However, no one bothered him for that. They did talk behind his back, but he just didn’t care anymore. He buried himself in his work and as long as he was doing a good job, no one bothered him at all. 

Jared had gone on to become an architect, and a successful one. He had worked at various firms in Australia and also in the US, and was now looking to establish his own firm. He was back in Overbrook after being away for six years. It was a long time. Everything had changed, including his Pack Alpha. Back in high school, Jared had been side by side with his brother and never noticed any attraction between Joseph and Chad.

It baffled him because all this time never had he seen Chad and his brother even talk to each other so spending time together was out of question. In fact he specifically remembered Joseph complaining about Chad to him. 

_ They were sitting in their living room, playing video games when his brother spoke up, “Why do you hang out with Chad?” _

_ “What do you mean?” Jared replied, completely focused on his game. _

_ “He’s an asshole. He’s always leering at the Beta and Omega girls.” Joseph answered. The disgust in his voice alerted Jared. Something was disturbing his big brother. _

_ “Yeah, he’s a little annoying. But I don’t see why it should bother you. I mean not one of those girls has ever complained.” _

_ Joseph remained silent at that.  _

_ “Is he hitting on someone you like?” Jared had deduced that must be the issue.  _

_ “Maybe,” Joseph had mumbled, and Jared had pushed him to talk to Chad about it. That had been the end of the discussion. The issue of Chad had never come up ever again.  _

“Wh...when ...how...when did this happen?” Jared finally found his voice. 

“Two months after you left.” This time his father spoke. Jared looked at him to observe a poignant look on his face. 

“Okay. I mean Chad is not exactly the kind of person everyone would be glad to associate with, but it must be good I guess. They must love each other if they mated.”

“That’s not the issue, Jared. Chad is a Beta and we all know he liked to fool around. It was just that on a full moon night, Chad was at the bar and no one knew what happened. But Randy, the bartender, said one moment Chad was flirting with a stranger and he saw them leaving together. The next thing they heard was a loud howling coming from within the woods. Those in the bar rushed towards the site and Randy notified Alpha Anton accordingly. By the time the Guards reached the site, all they saw was Chad, lying on the ground , bleeding and stabbed with a silver knife.”

Jared was horrified as he heard the account of the events from his sister. His family looked deeply disturbed while listening to the retelling of the account. He didn’t like the implications of it. His mouth dried up as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. It made him sick to his stomach to think that something bad had happened to Chad. Sure, he had lost touch with all his friends, but it was Chad! His best friend!

“What happened?”

“He survived, Jared. He’s okay. It’s just that the attack left him wounded. The silver with which he had been stabbed penetrated his uterus and he was left a Beta without the ability to conceive. It wasn’t good, Jared . You already know the Murrays didn’t like Chad’s Beta status, and after the incident, they disowned him. His father proclaimed that a Beta son who couldn’t procreate was good for nothing. Alpha Anton decided to mate Chad with one of his guards so at least he would have someone to look after him. However, Chad didn't want to be mated. He was devastated, Jared. That’s when Joseph stepped in. We never knew he loved that boy. And he was ready to accept him, even after that incident. It took some time, but he eventually convinced Chad and they were mated.”

“What about the attacker though?”

“Some Pack members took off in direction of the scent of the attacker. He was a rogue human. The Human Council took matters into their own hand and decided to conduct a trial. He was found guilty on all charges and handed over to us to execute the punishment. We were shocked to know that Chad hadn’t smelled the human at first, but it seemed like the man had used the synthetic scent on himself to disguise as a were.”

Jared was satisfied with it. They had a peace treaty with the Human world. The Human Council was the authority that dealt with human miscreants, while The High Council was the authority that dealt with werewolves. They had a strict policy that anyone who violated the treaty or abused any species were to be handed over to the other council and they’d be dealt with accordingly. In this case, the guilty man would have been chased into the woods before being ripped apart into pieces, literally. 

“So, they live separately in an apartment or something now?” By the look on his sister’s face, he knew there was more to the story than he was being told. “Come on, Marge, tell me.” 

“After that incident, Chad was looked upon as a cripple. He was taunted by other Alphas as a good for nothing whore.” Jared’s blood boiled at the thought of Chad going through these things alone. Unaware of the emotions coursing through him, his sister continued. “ Chad wasn’t able to live here Jared. He shut himself in his house. It was affecting him deeply. So, Joseph decided to leave Pack Territory and settle down somewhere else. But Alpha Anton refused to let go of them. He was adamant that this Pack was the place where Chad would find peace and would heal. There was a heated argument between them. Alpha Anton gave Joseph an ultimatum that if he wanted to live elsewhere, he was to surrender his pack loyalty and leave this Pack immediately and to never step his foot back on Overbrook Packlands.” 

“And you let him go? Why didn’t you tell me anything? What were you guys waiting for? I would have tried to convince either Alpha Anton to let them go, or Chad and Joseph to stay. I would have figured something out. Why did you keep such a big secret from me?” Jared asked his family, angry at them for not stopping his brother and Chad from leaving. Angry for not being told anything.

“You’d just settled down in your new life, JT. We didn’t wanna disturb you. Besides, you had to concentrate on your studies,” His father replied. 

Rage was an understatement. How dare the Alpha be so heartless? How could he abandon his own pack members in times of need? Did he not have any heart? Would it hurt Alpha Anton to think about a single person for once instead of the entire Pack as a whole? He was furious. He needed some answers and he was gonna get them now. He stood up, determined to get some answers right away.

“So? You should have told me something...The Alpha, where is he? I wanna talk to him, right now.” Jared said. 

“Jared stop, it’s late, besides…” But he didn’t care about anything else. He wanted to know what had prompted the Alpha to take such an extreme step. He rushed out of his home without paying attention to his family’s warnings. He rushed to his car and drove hastily towards Ackles mansion. 

Once in front of the house, he parked his car in front of the gate, not caring about anything, and walked down the front path towards the door. He rang the bell. No one answered so he started banging on the door. A minute later, he heard footsteps and he stepped back as a man opened the door. That was the moment that Jared’s life changed forever. Because standing across him was the most beautiful man he’d ever seen.

The man was dressed in grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt, his hair was spiked, and he was wearing glasses. Even in the dim light reflected on his face coming from the foyer, Jared could spot the freckles dusted around his nose and cheeks. Jared stood still as the earthy aroma washed over him with a hint of raindrops, wet soil, and thunder hit his nostrils. It wasn’t a scent of just any Alpha. Jared knew that scent. It was his favorite scent in the whole wide world. He looked at the man's green eyes and watched them go wide at the implication. A jolt of electricity rushed through him as he took in the man standing right in front of him.

“You..you’re...you are my…” Jared stammered, trying to spell the words out. 

“True Mate, ” the man said. 

“True Mate is something that is extremely rare and only happens to those who are destined to be together, two souls entwined by destiny to become one.”

Jared had only heard rumors of it. Living in Ackles Pack, there were plenty of elders who would entertain the kids with stories of True Mates and Eternal Love on a full moon night. No one believed it of course because the people of his age had never seen a True Mate . But they had heard that True Mates did happen and they had one in their Pack. The head Alpha, Anton Ackles and his Beta, Diane Ackles were True Mates. It was a story that Jared’s generation had heard, that the pair had mated within days of knowing each other. The pull was too strong for them to resist it. They said it’s like your soul has found its other half and it aches to be joined as one. 

However, in Jared’s case he had completely let go of the idea of ever being mated to anyone. All his life he had heard the slurs, “No one wants a freak Omega.” Sure enough, no one had wanted him. He had tried his best to be desirable, but the Alphas had never given him a second thought. It had been his dream, ever since he found out he was an Omega, to find a mate, have kids, and settle down with a job and house with a backyard, maybe with a swing. But then, life happened and all his dreams were shattered. He had even prepared his parents to see their beloved son remain single, for all of his life. 

After going through all that, he had almost given up on ever getting together with anyone, yet suddenly he had stumbled into his True Mate. He had been on his way to Ackles Mansion to demand some answers from the Alpha for throwing out his brother and his mate just because they wanted to move away from the Packlands. He had been determined to get his curiosity satisfied, when the door had opened and with one sniff of the scent, he instantly knew. As if Jared wasn’t already gone for the most beautiful man he had ever seen, the man also had a strong, husky voice that immediately did things to Jared's most intimate body parts. The next thing he knew he was barely trying to keep it together when the man stepped forward and Jared automatically took a step back. He could smell the Alpha pheromones that the man was giving off, and it made his dick take an interest. He was embarrassed, standing in front of the Pack Alpha’s home and getting a hard on. He really was a freak. 

“You’re beautiful,” the man said.

It made him blush. He knew he must look like an idiot. He needed to say something before the man decided that Jared wasn’t worth it. The idea made him think back to all the bullying he had suffered at the hands of other Alphas when he was in high school. Those memories themselves were like being doused with a bucket of cold water and he immediately came to his senses. This man must be making fun of him. Of course, because everyone had always said that Jared was a good for nothing Omega who no one ever wanted. The look on his face must have given away his nerves as the man took Jared's hand in his as his thumb slowly circled the knuckles and the mere touch of skin on skin sent a jolt of electricity coursing through his veins. He was well and truly fucked. 

“Believe me, you’re the most beautiful thing I ever had a chance of coming across. I’m not making fun of you. Promise.”

At those words, Jared snapped up his head and stared at the man as if he was speaking in an alien language. Was this for real? Could the Alpha read his mind already? Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t realise he had spoken these words out loud when he saw the man throw his head back and give a hearty laugh. 

“Aren’t you the cutest thing?” The Alpha then proceeded to close the distance between them and planted a lingering kiss on his cheek. Jared was rooted to his spot, completely awestruck and stunned to his very core. 

No one had ever been so sweet to him. Scratch that, no Alpha had ever touched him, let alone kiss him, even on his cheek. He felt the Omega in him bouncing with happiness, but the human in him was still trying to comprehend the strange and sudden turn of events. 

“Oh, where are my manners, I find my mate and all I do is act like a knot head. I’m so sorry.” The Alpha spoke softly, trying his best to keep his actions as gentle as possible so as not to startle Jared. As if he would run toward the hills the moment Jared was out of his trance. Jared watched as the Alpha ran his hands through his hair, inhaled loudly, and took a step back. “I’m sorry, it’s just your scent...Anyway, I’m Jensen, by the way” the Alpha offered his hand to Jared to shake. 

Jared looked at the hand and then back at the man er...Jensen. He took in the man standing in front of him and decided to take a shot. He shook the hand and found it had a strong grip. 

“I’m Jared.”

“Hmm..Jared,” Jensen almost purred, smiling seductively at him. “Well, you must be new to the Pack. What are you doing here at this time of the night?”

Jared had a hard time trying to remember why he was here. But it clicked and he sighed as he spoke. “I wanted to speak to the Pack Alpha.”

Because he had been away for more than five years, he didn’t know the many changes that had happened within the Pack. That was why he was surprised once again when Jensen chuckled and said, “Well, you’re speaking to him.”

Jared was sure he must look like a dork when he almost squealed, “Whaaat?” 

“I haven’t seen you around, are you visiting the Pack or something?”

“Umm..no, I’m ...I’m actually the son of Alpha Greg Padalecki.”

“Oh, so you’re the elusive Omega son that was shipped away to pursue higher education. I’m happy to finally meet you.”

“Likewise. I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were the new Alpha, ” Jared said, once again cursing himself for acting stupidly. 

“It’s okay. God, you look so adorable when you blush.” 

“I do?” It seemed like his brain to mouth filter wasn’t working anymore. 

Jensen laughed once again, his voice booming deep from within his chest. 

Jared was once again struck with lightning. This man was invoking something deep within him. No one had ever made him feel like this. It was like Jared couldn’t stop himself from being attracted to this man. Never in his life had anyone shown any interest in him and all of a sudden this guy barges into Jared’s life - _ more like he barged into Jensen’s -  _ and boom...his world turned upside down. 

“Have you looked in the mirror lately? You’re gorgeous, Jared.” 

Not only was this Alpha super-handsome, but he’s also openly flirting with Jared. Jared was quite stunned and he doesn’t know how he should tackle this situation. It's the first time someone’s flirting with him! 

“Oh, you’re adorable. Just my type actually.” Jensen spoke, clearly checking Jared out as he gave him an appraising look. Jared blushed a shade of deep red that seemed to be very fascinating to the Alpha. “Go out with me.”

This was a dream. Jared was sure of it . His eyes went wide, eyebrows rising up, and he had to stop himself from opening his mouth like a fish . “Come again?” Because he must have heard wrong.

“Go out on a date with me. Just once, please?” Jensen asked, his voice gentle, like if he spoke up Jared might just run away . 

“You...Jensen Ackles, Alpha of the Ackles Pack, want to go out on a date with me? Really?” Jared asked, pointing fingers at Jensen and then at himself as he spoke. He was having a hard time believing it all. Why would an Alpha,  _ Pack Alpha  _ nonetheless want to go out with him when he could have anyone who he wanted? Surely there must be plenty of Betas and Omegas ready to beg and fall on their knees to score a date with him. So why was the Alpha insisting on going out with  _ him _ ? With Jared, who was an overly tall, well-muscled, and independent Omega. He was nothing like the docile Omegas that others wanted.

“Well yes, why? Do you have a policy of some sort that you don’t go out with Pack Alphas?” Jensen’s face was both curious and amused at the same time. Jared was sure he was making a fool out of himself. Well  _ excuse him, _ he’s still having a hard time understanding the fact that he’s just getting asked out by an Alpha for the first time in his life. 

“No, it’s just, Alpha’s usually want a small, petite, and demure Omega. And I’m the exact opposite of that. So, I’m not so sure you really wanna go out with me, ” Jared shrugged as he replied. 

“Not all Alphas clearly. I’m  _ an _ Alpha and I want you. You’re stereotyping us a bit. In fact, I’d like to publicly court you. I’m sorry if you had a different impression. I agree most of us are stupid knot heads and think with our lower brain, but if you give me a chance you’ll find out I was raised differently and I’d like to show you that an Alpha really can be patient and caring.”

Jared was having a hard time breathing. There was a vast difference between Jensen dating him and Jensen wanting him and courting him. He didn’t know why but he wasn’t ready to refuse. His Omega won’t allow. “Okay. One date. Let’s see how much patience you've got.”

“Wonderful. How is tomorrow for dinner? You aren’t busy, are you?”

“Dinner is good.”

“That’s great. So, I’ll pick you up in the evening?”

“You’ll pick me up? I thought we'd drive separately and meet somewhere ”

“Nah...I asked you out, didn’t I? And if I’m asking you out on a date, then it’s my responsibility to pick you up. It’s common courtesy. Besides I’d like a chance to impress you.”

That was some weird ass logic. “You wanna impress me by picking me up from my home?” Jared quirked up his eyebrow once again. 

“Well Mr. Padalecki, I come with secrets.”

“Do you now?” Jared was now full on leering as he took in his fill and smirked at the excited Alpha. 

“You’re about to find out. Anyway, so what brings you here. Oh I’m so sorry, it’s late in the night and I didn’t even ask you to come in. Please, I…”

“It’s okay. I mean, it wasn’t that bad, talking to the Alpha in his front yard. It scored me a date.” Sometimes Jared wondered why his brain to mouth filter stopped functioning when it was really needed.

“Well, you must have something important if you came up at this time of the night.” Jensen insisted, a hopeful look on his face.

“You’ll find out tomorrow in that case. We aren’t going anywhere, are we now?” Jared said. He was sure that the Alpha would give up within minutes. And one of the reasons would be Jared’s bratty mouth. 

“Ouch. I can see you have sharp teeth, Omega.” Jensen almost purred, hinting at something far more between them that just dates.

“You have no idea what else I’ve got hidden inside my pocket, Alpha.” 

“I’m eager to find out. See you tomorrow, Jared.” 

“I’ll be waiting. Goodnight, Alpha. Hope you sleep well. Sweet dreams.”

Saying that, he walked out of the mansion, back down the path, and hopped into his car, heading home. 

Jared was dazed as he entered his living room where his family was waiting for him. They started questioning him the moment he stepped in. He blocked out the voices and headed for the couch and flopped down, elbows on his knees, head down and his hands scratching his head. 

“Jared, what happened?” His mother asked, while his sister spoke rather loudly, letting her Alpha voice out. “What did the Alpha say?” 

His father seemed to be the only sane-minded one. “Jared Tristen Padalecki, what the Hell were you thinking, barging into the Alpha’s home so late at night without any prior intimation. Where are your manners?” 

Jared knew they were speaking to him, but his mind was still replaying his conversation with Alpha Jensen Ackles. What the Hell just happened? 

“Alpha Ackles asked me out on a date.” He whispered, thinking that if he said it out loud it wouldn't be real anymore. 

“What? What are you talking about?” Margaret perked up immediately.

“I have a date. With Jensen Ackles.” This time, he said it out loud. He was freaking out internally. He had never been on a date, let alone with an Alpha. 

Dead silence followed the announcement. It was eerie and it made him more uncomfortable so he looked up only to be greeted by surprised faces, some of them staring at him wide- eyed with mouths hanging open. “Say something, guys.'' 

His father was the first to recover . Greg Padalecki cleared his throat, trying to comprehend what his son had just told them. “JT, details.” His voice was deliberately neutral. 

“The new Pack Alpha...I went to talk to him. He opened the door when I knocked and...and…” Jared couldn’t complete the sentence as he was at a loss of words as to how he should tell his family that not only did he score a date with the Alpha, but he had also found his True Mate. 

“JT, you know, you can tell us.” His mother spoke softly and sat down next to him, soothingly running her hand against his back, trying to calm him down. It seemed to work as he started to relax under her touch. It was a habit of his, only his mother knew how to calm him down when he was agitated. 

“ Mama,” he looked at her, seeking comfort, and her small smile encouraged him to explain further, “I found my True Mate.”

His father gasped and his sister squealed while his mother promptly burst into tears. 

“Oh JT, I’m so happy for you!” Sylvia Padalecki spoke, full of emotion, as she hugged her son. Her happiness knew no bounds as she had hoped and prayed hard that her sweet Jared would find happiness one day. As he grew up, she had given up hope that her younger son would ever settle down. But now as she sat there listening to the words that her ears had been desperate to hear, all the bound up emotions that had held her strong until now burst open. 

Jared felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see his father smiling and his eyes shining, “Is Alpha Ackles…?”

“Yes, Dad. It’s Jensen. He’s my True Mate.”

“So it’s Jensen, huh, ” Margaret teased her older brother, all the while she sat giggling on the chair next to the couch. 

“Shut up, Marge,” Jared said, good naturedly, no doubt feeling a little warm whenever Jensen’s name was mentioned. And he seemed like a cool guy. Even with all the freaking out, Jared still felt a twinge of excitement run through his body. He was nervous, but he also was looking forward to getting to know the man. 

Jared spent the next hour or so answering the questions of his family members, and then trying to calm his sister down when she started planning their wedding. He also had to sit there and try not to run as they all immediately started discussing the names of their future babies. 

“How about Ronald for a boy and Regina for a girl?” Greg perked up in the discussion, unable to hide his happiness at the good news. 

Jared flushed, “Dad, not you too.”

Greg laughed as he saw his son hide his face behind his hands. He too had given up hope that his middle child would settle down. He always felt a little sad whenever he thought of Jared living his life without a mate. His heart hurt every time he thought about how Jared would never be able to experience the love, companionship, and happiness that comes along with being mated. And now to find out that his son had stumbled upon his True Mate, it was an extremely happy occasion. Especially because it was none other than Jensen Ackles. Greg had watched the man closely for the past two years. He even had an opportunity to work with the Alpha when he created a select committee to review all the archaic laws that the pack followed, and ordered the council to work on abolishing them and modernizing the Pack Law. Greg found him to be a formidable wolf. Jensen was also a kind, patient, and caring young wolf. He was an exceptional leader and a gifted fighter. If there was one wolf who could heal Jared’s wounds and give him the love and happiness he deserved, it was definitely Jensen. Now that he thought about it, Jensen and Jared would make a lovely couple. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Pack Courting 
> 
> Here's the next chapter!   
> Please know, due to prior commitments, it shall be a very slow update.   
> Thank you for sticking with me. I didn't have time to reply to each and every comment that you amazing people left on previous chapter but please know, all your comments and kudos are highly appreciated. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

The next day Jared was a nervous wreck. He had gone through everything in his wardrobe and he still couldn’t find suitable clothes to wear on his date with Jensen. His sister was watching him, amused at his antics. One moment he was speaking about how good he looks in blue jeans, and the next he was debating if blue would go with a pink button down or a cream one. If this wasn’t funny enough, he then started trying it on and suddenly realized that the black one was much better as it complemented the shape of his ass perfectly. He put on his tight black jeans and a cream shirt. He observed himself from all angles in the mirror and then looked over at his sister, a horrified expression on his face, already worried if he’s being too forward. 

“What if he thinks I’m gonna put out on the very first date? He won’t think I’m a slut or something, would he? Does this look too tight? Should I wear my baggy jeans instead?” Jared rambled on. 

It was such an adorable sight to watch. Her brother was an absolute mess and Margaret enjoyed every second of it. She couldn’t fault her brother though, because it was the first time that someone had asked him out. It was obvious that he was going to mess up. That was one of the reasons why she was sitting there in his room, trying to calm him down.

“Relax, big brother. You look just fine. In fact, this outfit is better than the pink and blue combination.” She made a face and Jared pouted at her. No matter how much everyone told him that pink was too girly, he loved that color on him. He rather thought it suited his tan skin better. He knew no matter how he dressed, no one would pay any attention to him. However, that didn’t stop him from dressing properly. At times, he dressed himself in pretty colors that brought out his features. He also loved to style his long chestnut-brown hair in different ways. Some days he tied it up in a bun. He did receive looks when he did that; mostly sour ones. But he didn’t care. He dressed to please himself. He had decided that it didn’t matter if no one appreciated him, he’d appreciate himself instead. It made him feel good about himself. However, that didn’t stop his brat Alpha sister from teasing him whenever he wore pink, or even a tank top for that matter. She always said he looked like a dork, but he rather enjoyed wearing those. 

“But pink brings out my tan,” Jared insisted.

“No, JT, trust me. You don’t want the Alpha to think you’re weird.”

“That’s the point of the date, right? Getting to know each other. If he can’t accept me wearing pink, then there’s no point in going forward at all. I won’t submit to his wishes. He has to accept me just as I am. I won’t be changing myself.” 

Margaret sighed. Her brother could be so stubborn sometimes. “Look, there’s plenty of time to get to know each other and still be yourself. But you don’t want his first impression of you to be a weird one. You want to impress the Alpha, not make him run for the hills.”

God, his sister could be such a hard-ass sometimes. She was an Alpha, and could never really understand Jared’s need to please himself and to be upfront with anyone he meets. After all, she didn’t have to face rejection the way he did. “No, Marge.  _ He  _ asked me out so it’s obvious that he needs to impress me. I didn’t ask him out.”

“That’s not how it works, JT. An Alpha always wants the Omega to impress him, show him why he or she can be a good partner, and submit to the Alpha’s expectation. It doesn’t matter who asks whom. All it comes down to is how the Omega presents in front of Alpha.”

Jared listened to his sister, shocked. How dare she talk about him submitting to Alphas? She was speaking exactly like the asshole Alphas he’d encountered all his life who were always telling him what to do. “How dare you? You’re just like all the stereotypical Alphas. How can you talk like that? Is submission all you Alphas care about? Does it even matter to you what the Omega feels?”

“JT, you’re crossing a line here. I’m just advising you for your own good.” Margaret spoke, a hint of edge to her voice. She was quickly losing her patience. 

“No, you can’t make me…”

“Jared, don’t argue with me. You’re wearing the cream shirt and that’s final, ” she yelled at Jared, using her Alpha voice. 

Hearing those words, Jared frozed. He couldn’t believe how his own sister was treating him. Jared always thought that even if she was the Alpha, she’d be different with him. Because she saw how it messed him up when he suffered rejection at the hands of all the Alphas in his pack. She had seen how hurt he had been, and she was well aware of his reasons to leave the pack and relocate to Australia. He was distraught that his own sister didn’t understand him. His Omega hormones were already screwing with him because of his nervousness over going on the first ever date in his life, and Margaret’s orders weren’t helping any. 

Tears pooled in his eyes as he forced himself not to cower at her command and he shouted back, “Get out. Now.”

“Shit...JT. I’m sorry, I didn’t…” Margaret already hated herself for being so harsh on her brother. She never liked to hurt Jared, especially when he had been through so much. Although it wasn’t her intention to make him cry, he was definitely being stubborn. 

Hearing the yelling, Sylvia Padalecki rushed into Jared's room. “What’s wrong? JT, oh my God , why are you crying, honey? What happened?”

Jared didn’t answer, he just embraced his mother tightly, seeking comfort in her arms. He was terrified. Terrified that he’d lose his only chance at finding a mate. He wanted it to be perfect and Margaret’s words had touched a nerve. 

When he didn’t speak, his mother turned to her daughter, “Why is he crying, Marge?” She gently ran her hands down his back, trying to soothe him.

“Mom, I just...he wanted to wear a pink shirt and I wanted him to wear a cream one. One thing led to another, and I pointed out how Omegas should submit to their Alphas and then I yelled at him.”

“Margaret Anne Padalecki, how could you say that to him? Who are you to impose your views on your brother, who you forget is older than you. Just because you are an Alpha doesn’t mean you are free to impose yourself on anyone. Don’t you know he’s vulnerable right now. All his life…” she couldn’t say the words out loud. It had been a very hard time for all of them, watching Jared heartbroken and sad. Now her son was crying silently on her shoulder. “After going through so much, an Alpha asks him out and this is what you do? Remind him exactly how Alpha wolves can be such assholes? I didn't expect that from you.”

“Mom, I’m sorry but…”

“No buts. You may be an Alpha, but I’m your mother and you don’t intimidate me, young woman. Jared can wear whatever he wants. Now go, let him get ready.”

Margaret really felt sad for making Jared cry. She was just voicing her concerns. Being an Alpha, she knew what their expectations were when it came to Omegas. She simply wanted Jared to impress his Mate. She didn’t want Jared to be rejected by his own Mate for being a weirdo. But even she had to agree that she had overreacted. His family’s support was what he needed right now. She left the room quietly, feeling ashamed of what she had just done. 

Sylvia calmed her son down and showered him with her love. Her poor child had endured so much. She could totally understand the reasons behind his outburst. Once Jared stopped crying, she peppered him with kisses on his forehead , much to his annoyance and urged him to relax and get ready. She knew her daughter only wished the best for her brother, but yelling at him was not the correct way to make him understand. Margaret had always been a brash child. Being the youngest, and also an Alpha, she was always pampered even by their extended family. She never had to face any problems, unlike Jared. Well, Sylvia decided she would just give her daughter a talk later. Right now, she needed Jared to relax and get ready for Alpha Jensen. 

Jared was pacing in his room, looking at his hair every two minutes to check if it looked okay. 

“Relax, Son . You look smart. The Alpha won’t know what hit him,” Greg Padalecki said, trying to hide his smile while looking at his adorable son. He was so happy. His son finally was going on a date, something which he never thought would happen.

“But Dad, I…” Jared didn’t get a chance to complete his thoughts as the doorbell rang. “He’s here.” Jared breathed, rubbing his clammy hands on his jeans. He had finallychosen a pink shirt with black jeans and his hair was combed neatly, the long reddish-brown wavy locks brushing his neck. His mother had gushed about how handsome he looked in the outfit. Even Greg had to agree it bought out Jared’s features.

Right now all that mattered to Jared was Jensen’s approval. The words of his younger sister were still fresh in his mind. They were another reason for his nervousness.

“I’ll go. ” Margaret jumped up from behind him and rushed to the door. “Good evening, Alpha.” She deferred to Jensen’s status as Pack Alpha. Had she not been Alpha herself, she would have totally drooled over him. Jensen was pure sex on legs. And she was Alpha enough to appreciate his beauty, despite the fact they were two Alphas who’d never have any feelings of that kind for each other. 

“Good evening. May I come in?” Jensen gave an appreciative nod at her. 

“Of course. Please.”

Jensen stepped inside and Jared's breath hitched. The scent of his mate permeated his senses and he found himself desperate to get the man’s attention. He watched as everyone in his family greeted the Alpha. The man was stunning in a blue button down and black jeans with brown boots. His hair was gelled and spiked. He was, simply put, gorgeous. 

The moment Jensen’s eyes reached his, Jared was overcome with a feeling of want. His heart was running a mile a minute. He stared shamelessly, not even caring that he hadn’t yet greeted the Pack Alpha. Jensen, didn’t seem to mind much. He approached Jared slowly, like a predator eyeing his prey, and gave him a brilliant smile that brought out his eye crinkles.

“Hello, Jared. You look handsome ” Jensen said, handing him a bunch of blue orchids. “These are for you.”

Jared was blown away. “Thank you,” he said, furiously blushing, feeling heat pooling in his stomach as he ducked his head down and accepted the flowers. “These are beautiful . And you look amazing too, Alpha.” 

“You can call me Jensen, Jared. Between us, as True Mates, we can forgo with the Pack formalities.”

Jared smiled at the Alpha’s declaration. “Alright, Jensen.” It felt so good to say his name. It felt right. 

“Perfect. Now, would you please do me the honor of accompanying me on a date, Jared?” Jensen asked, holding out his hand, well aware that he was going above and beyond the general practices of wooing an Omega. He knew generally the Alpha would only greet the Omega and his family, shower him with gifts, and mate with him right away. However, Jensen didn’t believe in that. He was raised differently. 

His father had sent Jensen to live with his maternal grandparents when he was five years old. They had taught him to be different from the general knot heads. It was at Copper Packlands that he studied Pack dynamics, and his grandparents taught him that an Omega was the most important member in pack hierarchy. It was the Omegas who carried their future generations, something which the Alphas, for all their holier than thou attitude, weren’t capable of doing. His grandma, Lyla Cooper, had taught him to respect Omegas and treat them equally. That’s why he believed his actions were not only baffling to Jared, but to his family as well. 

“I most definitely would, Jensen.” Jared gave him a shy smile and took the offered hand. His eyes went wide when Jensen kissed the knuckles on his hand and led him out.

They drove out to a small diner called “The Shack ”. It was actually a small building turned into a diner near the lake. It was new for Jared, which meant it must have opened up in the last six years while he was off in Australia. There was a small reception area where you’d ask for a table and then a waiter would accompany them up the wooden stairs, crossing a small bridge towards the sitting area. It was comfortable and classic. Jared had to give it to Alpha Jensen for choosing this place. 

Once they were seated, Jared took in the view. The ceiling was Victorian high and made of bamboo and hay. They were given a corner seat which gave them direct access to the lake side view. There were candles and lanterns lit everywhere in the restaurant which gave the room a romantic private look. The street lights near the lake gave it a luminous glow which made Jared fall in love with the place. 

“It’s beautiful out here,” Jared spoke up first. Their table had a candle holder decorated with pink and white roses. The napkins were a rich shade of maroon and the plates were a complimenting shade of white, adding to the ambience. 

“You like it? It was opened by my friend Mike three years ago. He was looking for a place to start up, and got this idea of giving his customers an experience of dining in a hut. An actual hut.”

That sounded a bit odd. “A hut?” Jared asked.

“Don’t ask me man, that guy has crazy ideas. So I persuaded him to instead go for a shack-like structure that would complement this view. He readily agreed. We had our architect friend Chris design it for him because, trust me, no one wants Mike to decide anything. If he had a chance he’d open an “Come Naked, Eat Naked” restaurant. Where everyone would be asked to come without clothes.”

Jared laughed. This Mike seemed to be a curious guy. 

Jensen was struck by Jared’s beauty. He looked gorgeous with his head thrown back, laughing at Jensen’s retelling of Mike’s ideas. His Alpha puffed in pride at having made his mate laugh like that, without Hesitation.The pink shirt brought out his tan and he practically glowed in the candlelight. “You should wear pink all the time. It suits you,” he softly said.

Jared stopped talking immediately. He looked at Jensen for a minute, trying to find any hint of a mocking tone behind his words, but he was surprised to find that the Alpha’s words were genuine. Especially if the shy look on his face was anything to go by. “Really? 

“Yes, it looks simply perfect on you.”

“My sister thought I shouldn’t wear pink. She said you’d find me weird and would never go out on a date with me again.” Jared spoke, eyes downcast, playing with the hem of his shirt. 

“Is that right?” Jensen asked, curious about that line of thought.

“Yes, she said that pink is a girly color,” Jared mumbled, afraid Jensen might just agree with his sister’s opinion . But he needed to know what the Alpha thought . “And that Omegas should only wear things that please Alphas. That Alphas only care about the Omega’s ability to appease them.”

Jensen wanted to find every single one of the assholes who had bullied Jared. He had done his research on Jared Padalecki. He had talked to his council members and Jared’s school mates who were still living in the Pack to understand the reason behind Jared’s escape to Australia. It hurt his heart to see how the beautiful boy sitting in front of him was emotionally scarred. He specifically wanted to deck Margaret Padalecki for telling Jared what to do. Not that he would, she was an Alpha too, and a female at that. But he had the strongest urge to lecture her about manners. It was obvious that the boy had taken those words to his heart. 

Jensen reached out and held Jared’s other hand which was playing with the napkin and he spoke softly, “Jared, that's a bunch of bullshit. I was raised differently. Trust me when I say I’m not like any Alpha that you must have encountered, growing up in our pack. My father sent me to stay with my maternal grandparents so that I could be raised in an environment free of any prejudices due to being heir to Ackles Pack. And my grandma taught me all the things that have shaped my ideology, not only as an Alpha but as Pack Alpha too. I guess you were already gone when I took over?”

A mere nod prompted Jensen to speak further. “I’ve brought about a series of changes to the Pack so far and I’m planning on reforming this Pack inside out. I know my father is a traditionalist, but I’m not. I believe that an Alpha should always put the wishes of his Omega above all others. As an Alpha’s mate, his Omega is the most important person in his life. Without his mate, an Alpha can never attain his full potential. You’re my equal Jared. You’re the one wolf who has the ability to control me. I’m at your mercy Jared, and not the other way around. Your wish is my command. I would be the happiest wolf ever if you’d allow me to love you, cherish you, and make you happy. So, Jared, would you give me a chance to 

win your heart?”

Jared was floored. His conception of being with an Alpha had been shaped because of his past. To see that his man was so different than what he had encountered so far made him believe that this was the wolf who’d maybe give Jared a chance at finding his happily ever after. “You’re different, aren’t you?” Jared asked him, staring back at the intense green gaze that peered through to his soul. 

“It’s the first of many instances to come. And by the way, your sister’s a fool if she thinks pink is a girly color. It perfectly suits you, and I’m jealous that people other than me can look at you wearing pink. You look handsome, Jared.”

All Jared was able to do was blush at those words. Really, what more could he say? Jensen’s words washed over his conscience, soothing the turmoil within him. If this wolf was his mate, he was happy that he’d found him even if it had taken so long .

“So, what were you doing at my home last night?”

Jared felt a rush of guilt at hearing that question. He had meant to go and talk to Jensen about his brother and his best friend. Instead, he had stumbled into his True Mate and forgotten everything else! “I..umm..I wanted to talk to the Pack Alpha about my brother and his mate.”

“Your brother, huh? Joseph Padalecki, I assume?”

“Yes. I ….I hadn’t been living in the Pack for the past five years, and unfortunately my family didn’t tell me anything that went on with my brother during that time. Apparently he was in love with Chad the whole time. I just didn’t know about it.”

“And when the incident happened with the rogue human, the Murrays disowned their own son.”

“Yes, I am surprised...I mean, I know they always despised Chad for being a male Beta. He’s the first male Beta born in their family in twenty years. And his father is kind of an…”

“An asshole.Yeah I know. I know that very well.” 

Jensen had that tone to his voice which meant he’d had an experience with them, piquing Jared’s curiosity, “Why ? Did you run into trouble with them?”

“Oh yeah,” Jensen replied, sipping his wine slowly. “Jay, you have to understand that within the last two years I’ve been trying to change the Pack law and the ways the Pack perceives fertile Betas and Omegas. I banned the public mating ceremony. I mean, most of the Packs have started letting go of the archaic traditions, but here quite a few tried to create trouble when I proposed to ban the public claiming. Murrays created quite a stir, but they didn’t know what they were up against.” Jensen’s eyes turned a golden green, just a flash of the Alpha’s rage. 

“Oh My God! What did you do then?”

“Let’s just say that Peter Murray never dared to cross me after that.”

“I see.”

“So, your brother mated Chad Murray. They wanted to have a little distancefrom the Pack but still remain on Pack grounds, stay members of the Pack. Unfortunately,my father wouldn’t allow that. He demanded they stay right where they were. So finally Joseph and Chad felt like they had no other alternative than to give up their standing in the Pack and move away,” Jensen continued, trying to gauge Jared’s mood.

“Yeah. But Chad lost the ability to conceive! He was a fertile male Beta without the ability to get pregnant! Everyone picked on him and he was vilified by the Murrays and their supporters. So you see Chad needed to get away from the Pack and he had a right to do that because he had to heal. Had he stayed in this Pack he would have lost his sanity!”

Jensen heard the concern and worry in Jared’s voice and saw just how distressed the situation made his mate. “Wow, I didn’t know that happened. I mean I knew Chad was attacked, but I wasn’t aware that he can't conceive anymore. Jay, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry my father forced them to leave instead of understanding the situation. I heard your family was quite supportive of Chad after the incident. And my stubborn father took away the only connection your brother and mate had to this Pack.”

“It’s not your fault. But I wanted to talk to Alpha Anton and ask him how he could do this to them. All his life, my brother protected me against all the bullies and when he and his mate needed Alpha Anton’s protection, no one paid attention to him. He was forced to leave this Pack, Jensen!”

“I’m so sorry Jay, I can’t even begin to realize just how devastating it must have been for you.”

“Can you ...can you do something?”

“Jared, I won’t deny that what my father did was wrong, but it’s been a long time and I don’t think your brother, or even Chad for that matter would even consider coming back to this Pack. Too much bitterness must have settled in by now. But if it means so much to you, I promise I’ll reach out to him to see what he thinks. Maybe we can reinstate their Pack status and let them live wherever they are living at the moment. I just hope they haven’t yet accepted protection from another Pack.”

That thought had never crossed Jared’s mind, and he hoped that his brother hadn’t done that. “I just wanna meet with them, Jensen. I never had a chance to console them.”

“I understand, Sweetheart . I’ll see what I can do. Now can you smile for me? That dimpled one?” Jensen smirked as he watched Jared give him a brilliant smile that outshone the sun. 

  
  


The rest of the night went smoothly. Jared had relaxed as the night progressed. They had a lot to talk about as they shared almost all the same interests. The wine Jensen ordered had been exquisite and the steak was to die for. The entire meal was delicious. Especially the dessert. The chocolate soufflé was the best, and immediately became Jared’s new favorite. They had left the shack, holding hands, satisfied, with a feeling of togetherness blooming between them.

“I had a great time tonight,” Jared said as they parked in front of his house. 

“Me too,” Jensen said, and brushed his knuckles against Jared’s cheek, already loving the shy smile. 

“So…”

“So, we should do this again,” Jensen suggested, a hopeful look on his face. 

“Definitely we should. Rather we must.” Jared insisted, smiling wide as his dimples showed up. He laughed as Jensen poked one of them. He didn’t want to let go of Jensen just yet. 

“Would you call me territorial if I walked you to your door?” It was as if Jensen could read his mind.

“Not at all.”

They got out of the car and slowly made their way to the Padalecki residence, walking closely, hands brushing slightly and goofy smiles on their faces. Once they were at the door, Jensen once again rang the bell. “Jensen, I have the key.”

Jensen just winked at him, leaving Jared confused as to what the Alpha had planned on doing. 

Jared was wondering what Jensen was planning when the door opened and Sylvia Padalacki greeted them. “Oh, Jared you're back. And Alpha, please come in.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Padalecki. If you don’t mind, I’d like to talk to you and Greg.”

That made Jared’s eyebrow go up. His mother looked at him, questioning, but he merely shrugged. They both headed towards the living room and sat down on the couch. That’s when his mind started spinning. Jensen never mentioned talking to his parents. Insecurity set in and his mind went through all the possible scenarios. Was Jensen leaving him? Was he planning on telling his parents just how stupid he was? After all, he had no idea how to behave on a date, and had he done something stupid to upset Jensen? Jensen didn’t seem upset though. But why didn’t Jensen say something to him? 

Jensen put his hand on the small of his back and tugged him closer. “Relax Jared. I can hear those wheels churning in your head. It’s nothing bad, promise.”

Jared sighed and leaned into Jensen. “I know. Years of rejection and bullying have left a pile of insecurities behind. It’ll take some time to put them behind me.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Jensen assured him. “There they are.”

They stood up as Jared’s parents, along with his sister entered the room.

“Welcome Alpha. Please take a seat. How may I help you?” Greg Padalecki spoke, a little apprehensive about this meeting. 

“Alpha Greg, I would like your blessing and permission to publicly court your son and declare him my Intended Mate.” It was a tradition that when an Alpha found his true mate, he had to declare them as their intended and court them publicly. Once the pair was comfortable with each other, the claiming ceremony would take place. 

Everyone was shocked and that included Jared. His mouth fell open and his parents were looking at Jensen, wide eyes shining with tears. 

“Of course, Alpha. You have our blessings.” Sylvia spoke, wiping away the tears that spilled down her cheeks. “Oh Alpha, you don’t know how much that means to us.”

“Alpha, for so long we thought our boy would never find a mate and never settle down. But you are like a breath of fresh air in his life. So, of course as long as Jared is okay with it, you have our blessings.”

Jensen smiled at them, “Thank you. I promise you, with me Jared will always be cherished and safe. I’ll do everything in my power to keep him happy. As my mate, he’s the most important person in my life.” He turned towards Jared then, smiling at the red and tearful face, “Jared, Sweetheart, please don’t cry.” 

Jared hiccupped. He didn't know when he started crying but he’s pretty sure it was during his father’s speech. He had accepted the loneliness that had filled his life. He had resigned himself to never finding a mate. And within two days not only did he have a True Mate, but his mate wanted him just as much. “Happy tears,” he said, giving out a choked laugh. 

Jensen shook his head a little and cupped Jared’s face, wiping away the tears with his thumb. “I do need your permission too, you know.”

Jared gave out a wet laugh, somewhere between a sob and a chuckle. “Yes, yes, damn it.”

His happiness knew no bounds as Jensen sealed the deal by pressing his full lips against Jared's. It was a very soft kiss just brushing their lips together really. But it meant the world to Jared. “Thank you, Jay.'' Jared threw himself in Jensen’s arms as he hugged the man to his chest and sobbed with relief and happiness, letting loose years of pent-up emotions.

Once Jared calmed down, Jensen spoke again, “You okay?”

“More than.”

“Alright. Before I go, “ Jensen said as he turned towards Jared’s family, “ I’d like to talk to Margaret.” He saw when she tensed up immediately and his wolf chuckled internally. Good, that’s exactly how she should feel for saying those words to Jared. “I’d appreciate it if you'd stop imposing your ideas on him. If he wants to wear pink, let the damn man wear pink. Look at him, he looks hot.” 

Jensen enjoyed both the horrified and shameful look on Margaret and the blushing red shade on Jared. 

“Sorry, Alpha, I was just trying to...I know what Alphas’ want from their mate and I just…”

“Well, next time I’d like it if you kept your opinions to yourself and not assume what you ‘think’ Alphas want from their mates. I was raised differently, and I'm perfectly okay with him wearing anything he wants. If I don’t have any problem with it, then neither should you,” Jensen said in a no-nonsense tone. He understood that she was just looking out for her brother, but the fact that she’d hurt Jared had been enough for him to leap to his mate’s defense. 

Margaret was flustered. “Yes, Alpha. I’m sorry. I’m sorry JT, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“It’s alright, Marge. I should probably be used to your brattiness.” Jared joked, trying to tone down the tension in the room. It seemed to work as everyone smiled.

“Alright, tomorrow I’ll call the town hall meeting and inform the Pack about us. Until then, Jay, you have my number. If you need anything, just call me or even leave a text. I’ll be right here.” Jensen said, grabbing Jared in a bear hug. “I don’t want to go, but I have to leave. See you tomorrow, Jared.”

Jared followed his Intended out and bid Jensen goodbye before he drove out in his car towards Ackles Mansion. He closed the door behind him and the moment he entered the living room, he was engulfed in a group hug by his family. They were crying and laughing and speaking all at once, congratulating him on finding his mate. Jared accepted their well wishes and Margaret’s apology. Once they left him alone, his sister giggled.

“What?”

“JT, your mate is so damn hot. You’re one lucky wolf.”

His parents agreed and the three of them started chatting about the two handsome men mating together and how it was unfair to all the females. Jared just rolled his eyes at his crazy family. 

But he couldn’t fault them. He was truly happy for the first time in his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> What do think so far?


End file.
